Still In Love
by AmbreignsShipper
Summary: Those memories haunted him ever since. So receiving a flower from his mother's resting place didn't make anything better. But it was only going to get worse from there . . . (Ambreigns)
1. Prologue

He was scared

The man he once loved

Gone

The raven-haired man was no longer what he used to be . . . a beautiful, caring, loving man.

Now a stone cold killer. . . but only for one night

Their anniversary

The only day that had meaning to the vicious soul

Everyday once a year; the feelings, the memories all came flooding back. He would always send flowers to his former lover, not caring if he received them or not. Just the fact that he sent them made him happy enough.

A gift back wouldn't hurt, would it?

To one man, it did

Dean

He had actually received every single gift from the last 5 years.

He dreaded the day. Actually, he hated it.

He didn't dare send him a gift or a "thank you". He didn't want to give off the wrong impression that he cared. Dean made it pretty obvious that he didn't.

He would send Dean his favorite things:

White chocolate

A marble

And a flower from his mother's tombstone.

Dean never asked for the flowers, but it was bittersweet. A single white chrysanthemum every year taken from his mother's grave and pressed in a card. Roman's delusional self thought it was sweet.

Dean thought it was quite disturbing. It also made him get an overwhelming feel of guilt.

I wasn't his fault.

She was just trying to help.

That was the problem . . . he didn't want her help.

He didn't mean to, but at the same time

 _He did_

XXXXXXXXXX

7 years ago, Dean's mother went into a coma in their home.

He froze. He prayed and prayed that she wasn't dead.

He cried as he watched the paramedics carefully carry her into the back of the ambulance. He couldn't take it anymore.

He was a monster.

He ran back inside the house, passing the living room, kitchen, dining room and through the hallway that he then forbid himself from going through again. The hallway his mother spent her last angered moments in.

There was yelling, tears and pain throughout their argument. All because she was a caring mother. She was scared that Dean would get his heart broken. She tried everything to make Dean understand what he was getting into.

He didn't want to hear any of it. Instead, he let his anger get the best of him. He hated when people would try to help him . . . with _anything_.

Then, due to his terrible instinct, he did it . . .

He pushed her hard into the wall.

It took time for him to process what he had just done.

Then, it woke him. She was out cold, laid across the floor of the cold hallway.

Days later, Dean convinced himself to go see her.

There he was, surrounded by distant family members, laying in the arms of the only person he had left.

Roman

Little did Dean know, not only that day did he lose his mother but he was slowly loosing Roman too.

XXXXXXXXXX

Those memories haunted him ever since.

So receiving a flower from his mother's resting place sent by his psycotic ex didn't make it anything better.

But it was only going to get worse from there . . .


	2. Chapter 1

He knew it

Something was different about today.

The mailman came by. It was the usual: bills, credit card offers, coupons. . .

But no gifts

Maybe Roman sent them a little later than usual.

When will it come?

Or maybe he just didn't send anything this year.

That's impossible

He didn't forget did he?

That would be the highlight of Dean's day, but also a shock. It would also kind of hurt a little.

Not that he cared

No gifts meant no stress or guilty feelings. It would finally just be Dean. By himself.

All alone

Which means he could finally relax as if it was a normal day. Except it wasn't. It was still their anniversary. Their sixth one to be exact. He wished he could stop counting, but he couldn't. Roman wasn't Dean's first relationship or his first serious relationship, but it was just something about Roman that kept him thinking. What made him this crazy over Dean?

Dean was just being himself, and that never attracted people.

Why it attracted Roman . . . Dean was clueless.

Dean waited. Actually waited for the gifts to arrive.

It was like a routine. He was so use to it. He was beginning to worry.

 _What if something happened to Roman?_ Dean asked himself. He shook his head and sighed.

"Get a hold of yourself dammit." He rested his head in his hands. "Can't you see what he's doing to you?"

What if he's doing this on purpose?

 _He probably ran out of flowers to give and didn't feel the gift was complete._ Dean thought.

He chuckled to himself. H was about to head to his bedroom when the house phone rang. He read the caller ID. Unknown. He ignored it and continued to his room.

Then it rang again

and again

and again . . . .

Still unknown

He sighed once it stopped. What if . . . no, it couldn't be. It _wouldn't_ be.

The bell rand scaring Dean who was deep in thought. He walked to the door slowly, paranoid as hell. He looked through the peep hole, and saw no one. It frightened him to no end. He backed away slowly.

"Whoever is doing this is a real dick." he mumbled to himself.

"Open the door Dean." said a voice outside the door.

He froze trying to figure out who the muffled voice belonged to.

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

"If I know your name then clearly you know me." Dean scoffed.

"That doesn't mean shit."

"Just open the damn door!" the voice yelled back.

Who the fuck . . .

Dean opened the door out of annoyance.

Of course, this moody bastard.

"You couldn't just say your damn name Seth?! Where are your keys anyway?!" But immediately Dean froze.

Seth chuckled at Dean's sudden stillness as he stood against the side of their house.

""Look who I found in the park today Deano!" Seth said with a big grin.

A man came out from behind Seth. The tall muscular figure came into full view. The familiar beauty smiled a warm smile, never taking their eyes off of Dean.

Why is-

How did . . .

"This isn't happening." Dean said out loud. The park stranger kept staring and smiling as if they have been waiting for this moment. Planning for it.

"Roman . . "

He smiled hearing Dean say his name.

"Hey Dean." He said charmingly. "Aren't you going to let us in?"

"Yeah Dean, let us in." Seth said. Dean sent him a death glare.

As far as Seth was concerned, Roman was just an ex. He doesn't know about the shit Roman has been sending or about the obsessive love he has for Dean.

He's just a normal ex in Seth's mind.

XXXXXXX

He failed him

He couldn't live with himself anymore because of it.

Exactly what Dean thought, he ran out of flowers.

The gift was not complete.

 _Dean wouldn't care would he? Of course he would. It was the only reminder of his mother that Dean would receive each year. He's probably devastated._ Roman thought.

He had on his shades so no one can see his pain.

People can be so nosey.

 _If I didn't have them on, so many people would look at me or ask questions._ He told himself. Even though he knew no one cared, he just gave himself that reason.

Make himself believe that people would care if he showed an ounce of sadness.

So there he was, by himself on a rusted metal bench in a park, stressed out more than usual. He looked around only to see a black and blonde haired man with a face all too familiar standing in front of him.

"Seth, hi!" He said with genuine surprise. "What are you doing here man?" Seth took a swig from his water bottle. "Just taking a jog just like any other day, nothing new, but I haven't seen you in ages Ro! How's life treating you?" Seth asked taking a seat next to him.

"Um, great actually. Yeah, nothing negative really . . ."

"That's good, that's great. Dean's good."

"I didn't ask about Dean." Roman said coldly cutting his eyes cutting his eyes in Seth's direction.

" . . . Just thought I'd let you know . . . he got a boyfriend too." Seth said nonchalantly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Roman snapped. "Does it look like I care?" he continued.

"Judging by your reaction, I think you do."

"Fuck you Seth, why are you really here?" Roman said in annoyance, but he was also a bit skeptic.

"I told you, just . . . taking a jog." he said looking out in the distance of the park.

"You two still live together?" Roman asked trying to change the subject a bit.

"Yeah, he's still a slob." Seth said laughing.

"He's there now?" Roman asked hesitantly.

"He should be, I don't think he had anywhere to go today. Why? You want to see him?" Seth teased with a little smile.

"Actually . . . I do . . ." Roman's voice trailed off.

"Wait, for real?" Seth said giving a questioning look.

Roman nodded. "Um, alright, let me just finish up, then we can head over." Seth said standing up to stretch.

"Alright." He paused for a moment. "Hey Seth . . ."

He turned around. "Yeah?" Roman fidgeted with his hands. "You think he'll be happy to see me?" He asked nervously. Seth shrugged. "It's possible." He gave Roman a small smile before continuing his jog.

While Roman sat there smiling to himself.

XXXXXXX

"What the hell Seth! What were you thinking?! Invit-"

"I did _not_ invite him! He said he wanted to see you! What's the problem?" Seth whispered back harshly.

After Seth came back with Roman, Dean immediately dragged Seth to the kitchen, while Roman sat in the living room smiling to himself like he did back at the park.

"Seth he's my _ex,_ I want nothing to do with him! Get him out!" he said aloud.

Roman heard everything Dean was saying. He just kept on smiling. "Oh Dean, I do miss your temper baby . . ." he said to himself.

"Why don't you want to see him? Give me one reason and I'll let him go." Seth said crossing his arms. Dean rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. "What other reason is there?! He's my ex for a reason." Seth sighed dramatically. "Well, you don't have an actual reason so . . . I guess he stays." He said with fake sadness.

"Seth!"

"Dean!" he copied. "Talk to him." He said sternly.

"Can you at least be in the room when I do?" he pleaded. "Of course. I want you to talk to him but not by yourself." Dean nodded and let out a breath of relief. "Alright come on."

They walked back into the living room where Roman was examining his fingernails. He then looked up and smirked. "Finally, it's about time you two came back." He stood up and stole glances from both of them.

"Let me find out you two were doing something and didn't bother asking me to join . . ." Roman said with a flirty smile. Dean looked at him with disgust and shook his head. "Well Dean, I hope you know, I came here up catch up with you." Dean shifted in discomfort under the gazes of both men. He then sighed and sat down on the couch. "Well, what do you want to know? You've got five minutes. So make it quick." Dean said crossing his legs with his arms folded. Seth laughed in surprise at Dean's sudden change in mood. Then he spoke up and Dean's mood went right back to what it was before . . .

Terrified

"Actually, you guys have about twenty minutes." Dean's head shot up with his eyes widened.

"What?!" Seth tried to hold in his laugh. "Yeah, I kind of have to go out for a few so . . ." His voice trailed off as he put on his sneakers.

Dean sprinted off the couch to Seth. "You said you didn't want me to be left alone with him!" Dean whispered in a panic.

"I lied." He said smiling.

Roman watched yet again, quietly laughing and shaking his head at the scene playing a few feet from him.

Dean's heart almost stopped. "Seth no, please don't do leave. I can't do this!" Dean begged.

"Yes, you can Dean." Seth with a dead serious expression. "I'll be back in a few alright?" he said grabbing his keys off the coffee table.

And just like that . . . Seth was gone.

Just Roman and Dean in one room.

He stood where Seth had left him.

Not saying a word.

Roman waited for a while then spoke up. "I thought he'd never leave." He said getting off the couch. He walked over to Dean with no hesitation.

No second thought.

Dean tensed up.

He stood in front of him, never taking his eyes away.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other huh?"

Dean stayed quiet. There was nothing to say.

"I know you've been getting my gifts, five years worth . . ." He rubbed his hand on the back of his own neck. "Today would have been six years worth but . . . I didn't feel like it." He lied.

Finally Dean looked up at him. "Didn't feel like it? What changed your mind after five years?" he said in a cold but hurt tone. "No need to explain it. Why do you care anyway? It's just one year. You never gave me anything." Roman said leaning closer. "Is there a reason for that Dean? I mean, you're not mad at me are you?"

 _No, it's because we're not together anymore . . ._ Dean thought to himself.

But Dean was mad.

Obviously he couldn't tell Roman that. Then he would lead him to believe that he cared.

which he didn't

"Oh come on Dean . . ." Dean looked away to avoid Roman's intense stare. "Hey, don't look away from me . . . let me see those eyes." he said inching closer by the second.

Dean backed away and went into the kitchen as quick as he could.

 _Oh God Seth please hurry._ Dean thought.

He heard footsteps behind him. "Why are you running from me Dean?" he asked sweetly. Dean could hear the smile in Roman's voice. He didn't know how close Roman was until he felt his hand graze his arm. He attempted to move away again but was pulled back by a strong grip. "No, no. You're not running away from me this time . . ." Roman said in a lower tone. He turned Dean around and pinned him to the sink. Roman's chest was pressed against Dean's back, trapping him. His arms snaked around Dean's waist, holding him. Dean froze, completely still, his breathing became heavy. "I've missed you baby boy." Dean felt his hands caress his sides as if he was the most fragile thing in the world.

Roman rested his head in the crook of Dean's neck, letting his breath send shivers through his body. "I don't even have to ask, I know you miss me too." Roman placed a gentle kiss on Dean's cheek, letting his lips linger there. He then raised his lips to Dean's ear. "Turn around." Mindlessly, Dean obliged

The power Roman has over him was still there after six years.

"That's it baby, look at me." They stared into each other's eyes creating an unbreakable trance between them. Roman lifted Dean's head up and caressed his face softly. He then noticed Dean was holding his breath.

"Breathe Dean . . ." Before Dean had a chance to do as he was told, Roman crashed his lips onto Dean's. It was all too much for Dean at the moment. He pushed himself away from Roman violently, but Roman didn't skip a beat. He rushed towards Dean and grabbed his waist hugging him tightly as he captured Dean's lips again. Dean's tongue against Roman's caused him to moan into Roman's mouth.

 _Fuck, Come on Dean fight him!_ His thoughts screamed to him, but Roman's kisses, his touch, it took Dean over completely. He couldn't fight it, he missed it. Being held, touched. No one else could do this to him because no one else could put up with him. Not like Roman can.

Roman's mouth traveled to his neck, licking, biting and sucking on the soft sensitive skin. Dean's hand found it's way through Roman's dark locks as he felt hot, wet kisses all over his neck. Dean gasped as Roman's hand rubbed him through his jeans.

"R-Roman stop . . ." Dean said pressing his hands to Roman's chest.

Roman didn't let up. He wanted Dean, He was going to have him.

Roman's hand went passed the layers of Dean's clothes, now touching his aching hardness.

"Oh God . . . . stop Roman" Dean groaned and panted as Roman stroked him at a teasing pace.

Roman broke the kiss to speak but continued his pleasurable torture. "Well, you seem to have forgotten about your little boyfriend. He stated breathlessly. Dean looked at him confused. "W-what boyfriend?" he asked trying to control his moans. "Aww, don't be in denial now. I never thought you would be the one to cheat . . ." he said smirking. Dean shook his head. "Roman seriously, I don't know what you're talking about. What made you think I had a boyfriend?"

Roman brought everything to a halt. He removed himself from Dean's body and stayed silent. He stood, staring at Dean with a blank expression on his face.

"Um . . ." Roman shook his head with a sarcastic smile. "S-Seth told me that you had a boyfriend." Roman said through clenched teeth. "Why would he say that?" Dean asked, clearly confused. Roman sighed. "I'm going to have to talk to him about that later." Roman was heated and Dean could tell.

He'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him on. One more kiss wouldn't hurt right?

Dean pulled Roman by his shirt, kissing him forcefully, just like he used to do when they were together. It was just like old times. Nothing could ruin this.

"Dean!"

Except that

He pulled away from Roman horrified, but Roman kept him arms around Dean's waist, calm as ever as he looked back at Seth who was too shocked to say anything else.

"Oh Seth, just in time really. I need to speak to you real quick." Roman said releasing Dean. He walked over to him and hung his arm around Seth's neck. "So do I." Seth said blinking slowly. They disappeared around a corner and walked to an alternate area of the house to talk.

And there was Dean.

Trying to process what had just went down.


End file.
